


Love Is Withstanding

by alex_212



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_212/pseuds/alex_212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Alex struggle with Alex's hectic schedule. Love can withstand anything though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Alex?" Tobin called out to her girlfriend. 

"We are leaving in ten minutes, babe." Tobin yelled down the hall from the kitchen. 

They were headed to Ashlyn and Ali's wedding in Washington D. C. and in order to make their flight, they had to leave soon. Tobin smiled at how her girlfriend takes longer than her to pack. She knew it was because she had more stuff to bring, but Tobin never understood why people cared about their appearance so much. If it weren't for Alex, Tobin knew she would most likely show up to the wedding in a dress she was uncomfortable in. But because she had her girlfriend who enjoyed this stuff, she and Alex were going to match perfectly all while she was still comfortable.

Tobin had the car packed and the house ready, and Alex still wasn't ready to go. With a smirk on her face and a glint in her eye, she decided to go check on her girl. When she got their, she wasn't surprised that she was on the phone. Alex was always on her phone. With all of her duties with sponsorships, especially Nike, and being a celebrity, Tobin got it most of the time. She understood what Alex was going through and how much stress it put her under. She was always there to help her out with all of her commitments. Sometimes it annoyed her, but not very often.

"I understand" Alex said into the phone as Tobin walked in behind her favorite person. She placed her hands on Alex's waist and leaned in to place a kiss on her girlfriend's neck. The audible sigh of contentment that slipped from Alex's lips made Tobin grin as she continued placing kisses down her neck and to her shoulder. Alex arched her neck to give Tobin more access and placed her hands on top of her girlfriend's.

"Why now?" Alex asked with some annoyance. Tobin rested her chin on Alex's shoulder and swayed them back and forth as she tried to figure out what they were talking about. She soon gave up and figured Alex would let her in afterwards. After placing a quick kiss on her cheek, Tobin backed away to run pee before they left.

When she came back, Alex was saying her goodbyes and walking toward her. She wrapped her arms around her again and held her close. Alex's call finished and she groaned.

"What's wrong, babe?" Tobin whispered and placed a quick kiss on Alex's lips before taking her by the hand and leading her to the car.

Alex squeezed the hand she was holding as their fingers intertwined naturally before saying,"That was Dan. They need me to do some Nike reshoots."

"When?" Tobin asked. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. She hated it when Alex had to leave, but she understood it.

"Tomorrow" Alex said with some nervousness. Tobin's head spun from her spot in the driver's seat. 

"What!" She exclaimed. Tomorrow was the day before the wedding. Tobin might be understanding about how her girlfriend was gone half the time, but she couldn't miss some of their closest friends wedding! Plus, she wanted Alex there as her date. She wanted a fun night with her girl without having to share her with the whole world.

"They are sending a plane to D.C. tomorrow morning and sending me back early Saturday morning. I'll be back in time for the wedding Saturday night." Alex explained.

"Allll, This is our weekend. This is our weekend and we are supposed to be celebrating our friends. I don't want to have to spend it without you. I don't want you to go. Tell them you'll do it Monday!" Tobin whined.

Alex rolled her eyes but understood her girlfriend's frustrations. She would much rather do it Monday too, but sometimes it wasn't her decision.

"You know it's not always that simple." Alex snapped.

"It should be that simple! You're Alex freaking Morgan!" Tobin yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked hotly. Things were getting heated and they both knew it, but both were saying the right thing to push the other over the edge.

"You know exactly what it means." Tobin snapped back before hopping out the car and slamming the door behind her. They had arrived at the airport and like in all of their fights, Tobin was starting to lose her temper. She was the calmer and more relaxed of the two, but if there was one thing that sent her over the edge, it was fighting with Alex. She didn't know how to handle it because she hated it so much so she ended up getting worked up very fast. Alex took a deep breath and gave Tobin a chance to start getting the bags out of the trunk. 

She walked to the back after Tobin slammed the trunk closed. "You know I can't always control schedules. I'm not that important." She whispered. 

"Important enough to call you up and request you for the next day when you already have important plans for the weekend, yeah I completely understand." Tobin threw that in her face. 

Alex sighed and followed her girlfriend as they made their way through the airport and to their gate. She didn't know if there was anything she could say to make it better, so she allowed her girlfriend to be angry for the moment.

Once they were situated in their seats on the plane, Alex turned to Tobin and said,"Are you going to talk to me or continue ignoring me for the entirety of the trip?"

Tobin sighed and looked at Alex. The blue eyes that she loved so much were tired and looking for support. Tobin immediately felt guilty. She placed her hand on Alex's knee and leaned her head back against the seat.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so angry and frustrated. I'm just upset because I wanted to spend this weekend with you. This was supposed to be our weekend when I didn't have to share you with the the world. We were going to be able to celebrate our friends getting married while quietly thinking about how that is going to be us someday in the future. I just don't want to have to share you this weekend. I'm being selfish." 

Alex sighed and intertwined their fingers. "I get it completely. I'm sorry you have to share me, but we can still do those things. I promise. I know it doesn't make it any better or change anything, but I would much rather be with you."

Tobin gave a small smile and wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders. Alex snuggled into Tobin's neck and placed a light kiss their before closing her eyes. They would be okay and knowing that, Alex could take a nap cuddling with her girlfriend.

******

Tobin loved drunk Alex. It was one of her favorite sides of her girlfriend. She was more relaxed, laughed more, and was much less cautious about PDA. They had landed in D.C. just in time to get ready to go out with all their teammates who had arrived for the wedding. Alex hadn't planned on getting drunk, but when Kelley started bringing out the shots with the mention of competition, she couldn't resist. 

"Tobbbyyyyy." Alex singed. 

Tobin turned her attention from her conversation with Lauren and was just in time to wrap her arms around a very drunk Alex. 

"Woah. Hey there." Tobin whispered as Alex stumbled into her.

The giggles that erupted from Alex made her even happier. She had flushed cheeks, bright eyes, and a staggering step. Her girlfriend was wasted.

"Kelley is being mean to me!" Alex whined into her girlfriend's neck.

Tobin laughed,"Oh is she? What did she do?" Her arms rubbed circles on the small of Alex's back. With her back to the bar and Alex pinned to her front, there was not much room between them, and that was totally okay.

"She keeps saying I'm a terrible girlfriend." Alex whispered as she peppered kisses against Tobin's neck.

"And why is that?" Tobin stuttered out as she tried to focus on what Alex was saying.

"She said I should fuck Nike and stay here with you. She said that I'm neglecting you. Toby, I don't want to be a bad girlfriend."

Tobin pulled Alex slightly away form her and observed the small frown and crease of the forehead on her face. She was really troubled by this. 

"You should most definitely not tell Nike to fuck themselves." Tobin chuckled as she pulled the forward in for a hug. She rested her chin on top and of Alex's head.

"And more importantly, you're not a bad girlfriend. In fact, you're the best girlfriend in the world." Tobin whispered and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Alex hummed and snuggled closer to Tobin. 

Not too long after, Tobin felt hands on her lower abdomen. This was her favorite part of drunk Alex. Alex rubbed small circles on Tobin's stomach before slipping her hands to Tobin's waistline. Tobin's hands shot out to grab Alex's and said,"What are you doing?"

Alex chuckled,"Being a good girlfriend."

Tobin almost moaned out loud at the look in her eyes. With one look around, she noticed all of their friends were preoccupied. Hands intertwined, hearts beating fast, and love in the air, they were in their room very quickly that night.

******

Alex left early the next morning before Tobin woke. With a soft kiss to the midfielder's head, she left to finish her business in New York. Tobin wanted to be with her girlfriend, but decided she'd settle for Kelley. 

They spent all day exploring D.C. Kelley did her best to make sure Tobin wasn't sulking about not being able to be with her girl and it worked for the most part. That is until Tobin got a call from Alex with some not so good news.

"What do you mean you don't know if you'll be back in time for the wedding?" Tobin asked with disbelief.

"I mean I have no choice in the matter and I'm not happy with it at all." Alex replied. She knew it was going to be hell trying to explain this to Tobin, but the midfielder deserved it.

Tobin gritted her teeth,"Fuck this." With those words she did something she thought she would never do. She hung up on Alex in a fit of anger.

Kelley's jaw dropped as she watched her best friend probably break her other best friend's heart. They were in no means broken up, but Kelley knew that Alex was devastated and Tobin knew it deep down too.

She watched as Tobin stalked back to their room and slam her door shut. Now she just waited for that call from Alex that she knew would come.

******

Everyone noticed the sunken look in Tobin's gaze at the rehearsal dinner that night. She was trying to be happy, but with her current relationship problems, she just couldn't.

"Hey buddy." Lauren walked up to her best friend.

The nod she received in return only confirmed her suspicions. 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Tobin took a swig of beer and said,"Alex and I are fighting."

Lauren chuckled and patted her friend's shoulder. "I knew that much. You only get this way when you and Alex are having a disagreement."

Tobin looked to her best friend,"I just wanted to be with her this weekend. I didn't want to have to share her with the world."

Lauren nodded,"You don't think that that's what she wanted?"

"Why wouldn't she have picked me then?" Tobin asked.

"Tobin! You know better than anyone that she has a contract with them. She can't break it and you know she wants to so badly for you right now."

Tobin sighed and thought about it. All of it was true. She just didn't want to share her girlfriend. She was being selfish and didn't want to admit it.

With a nod of her head, she walked away from Lauren and made her way outside the hotel. She knew she had to call Alex, but she couldn't bring herself to look at her phone. The other girl was probably worried sick with how Tobin was ignoring her. She hadn't meant to. It had just happened.

She looked at her phone and groaned. There were four texts and two calls from Alex. She had to fix this. 

"Tobin?" Alex said into the phone.

"Alex"

"Tobin, I'm so sorry. You know I want to spend time with you. You know I love you. You--" 

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. You're just doing your job. I'm being selfish." Tobin interrupted.

She could hear Alex's sigh on the other end and her heart melted.

"Tobs, you're usually so good about this. What's up this time?" Alex asked.

"I really just wanted this weekend with you by myself." Tobin admitted. The silence on the other end unnerved her. 

"Do you think you'll make it for the wedding?" 

"I'm working on it." Alex replied.

Tobin didn't feel they were getting very far so they said their goodbyes until the next day. Things were better, but they weren't completely fixed. 

******

Tobin sat by her friends as they waited for the ceremony to start. She was laughing at something Kelley was doing when a voice behind her said,"Is this seat taken?"

She spun around when she heard her favorite raspy voice. 

"Alex" She whispered.

Alex smiled as Tobin got up to greet her with a quick peck to the cheek. She helped her sit down and said,"You're so beautiful."

The blush on Alex's face made Tobin's signature smile fall right back into place. Tobin was ecstatic. Her girl was back and for the most important part of the weekend. They could still hold on to each other and think about their future wedding like she had planned. They could still salvage a weekend that had been interrupted by work. It didn't have to be all or nothing.

"The suit looks great on you." Alex whispered as she adjusted the tie at Tobin's next. It was Tobin's turn to blush. 

Before they could talk, the ceremony started. But Alex grabbed Tobin's hand and both knew they would be okay. No matter what stood in their way, they would always find their way back to each other. They would fight and struggle with both of their hectic schedules, but both of them knew their love would withstand anything. They would party now and talk later. But they both knew that they would be okay because their love for each other was more important than anything else.


	2. Chapter Two

Tobin knew they had some issues to work out at this point in their relationship. Her and Alex’s relationship had always been easy, but not as of late. It all started with Ali and Ashlyn’s wedding two months ago. Since then, they have been struggling with their schedules nonstop. That was really the only problem. Their sex life was still great. They could still talk to each other. Their playing on the field was still great until yesterday.

Everything was fine except for their scheduling, but now their scheduling was taking a toll on their whole relationship and Tobin hated it with a passion. They were with the national team in Los Angeles, so they had plenty of people to talk to, but Tobin couldn’t talk to anyone right now. She had almost lost in on Alex a few moments ago when she had found out that once again, their schedules were conflicting.

Tobin was usually chill, but right now her heart was racing. They had probably just had their worst fight as a couple in their two year history, but she wasn't one to talk about it. So she had left the room and gone for a long walk and on that walk she cried because the love of her life was breaking her heart slowly but surely.  
That’s where Tobin was at that moment. Alex on the other hand was fired up.

When Tobin had left she didn't think about her girlfriend’s feelings. Tobin had called her selfish and not giving enough attention to their relationship and Alex could not be told that she was wrong. She didn’t know what the big deal about not going see a movie tomorrow night was. Deep down, she knew it was a pile up of the past few months, but consciously she believed she was right and her girlfriend was wrong. And that’s where Tobin and Alex’s relationship was. Their teammates noticed, but didn’t want to get involved. Now, they had no choice. If they didn’t there was sure to be a breakup because neither could go on treating the other like they had been the past two months. It wasn’t like either of them to hurt the other and something had to give.

******

No one could find Tobin and that was starting to worry people. She was always the chill one making funny comments on the side, but no one could find her. When they asked Alex, they received an eye roll and a door slammed in their face. People were calling and texting and searching everywhere.

Eventually, Hope was the one who found the girl in a conference room in the hotel lobby. Her and Tobin weren't particularly close, but she would say they were friends.

With a cautious demeanor that most people thought Hope didn't have, she asked,”Are you okay?”

The way Tobin’s head rested on her curled up knees gave her the answer she needed. The chillest and calmest girl on the team who always made everyone laugh was most definitely not okay.

Hope sat down beside the midfielder and waited until she was ready to look up. She contemplated texting a few teammates for backup but figured Tobin probably didn't want too many people seeing her like this.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hope asked in an unsure voice.

Tobin laughed bitterly,”Alex doesn't value our relationship like she used to.”

Hope’s eyes widened. She was never good in the comforting field. That job was left to people like Ali who were likable. She was always the one who made people work harder. She shrugged her shoulders and decided there was always a first for everything.

“I have gotten pretty close with Alex with all the press that we do together, and I can most definitely tell you that she values your relationship above anything and everything.” Hope said.

Tobin looked at the goalkeeper with lost eyes and said,”She used to. For the past two months, I’ve been put on the back burner. I don’t matter because I’m always going to be there. She just assumes that when she has a free moment I will be readily available and when I’m not she gets mad at me for not having my schedule in sync with hers. Do you know how that makes me feel?”

Hope knew it was bad, but she didn't know it had gotten that bad. Tobin did everything to accommodate for Alex and more. She wasn’t saying it was all Alex’s fault, but she knew the bigger culprit was the superstar forward. 

“Do you think something is going on with her?” Hope asked.

By now Tobin’s tears had subsided and a thoughtful look had come upon her face.

“That would be the best explanation.” Tobin considered.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Hope hopped up and pulled the younger girl with her.

“I think you need to go find out what’s up with your girl so that you two can go back to being sickeningly cute together.” 

Tobin smiled at the goalie and made her way upstairs to what she hoped would not be another fight.

******

Kelley had slapped some sense into Alex with a good bit of yelling and a pillow fight. The verdict was Alex had been a complete and total bitch to Tobin these past few months and Alex had to get through her head that Tobin would not take it forever.

When they heard a knock at the door, Kelley shot up to answer it and when she was met with the cautious face of the midfielder, she excused herself from the room.

Tobin closed the door behind her and made her way over to the empty chair next to the bed Alex was currently sitting on. The awkward silence permeated through the room for a few minutes which drove Tobin absolutely crazy. They didn't have awkward silences between the two and she really didn’t want to start now.

“I’m sorry.” Alex budged first.

Tobin looked up from the sport she was staring at on the floor and saw the look of remorse on the younger girl’s face. She wanted to comfort Alex, but she knew they had to talk through some things first.

“Why are we having so much trouble?” Tobin asked quietly.

Alex took a deep breath as she thought about the question. She had been wondering the same thing lately, but when she called her mom to talk to her about it, she got her answer.

“Because we love each other so much.” Alex whispered.

Tobin’s heart cracked at the broken voice Alex said those words in and reached her hand to gran a hold of Alex’s. That’s all the contact they needed to have their heart to heart.

“I called my mom and told her what’s been happening between us.” Alex admitted. Tobin expected nothing less as Alex was very close to her mom so she nodded for her to continue and squeezed her hand in support.

“She told me that we are getting so frustrated because we love each other so much. The world is flying by around us and we have forgotten what is most important. I realize that I have been neglecting you and I’m so sorry for taking you for granted. That is the very last thing I wanted to do to you, but I did and I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t fix everything, but it’s a start.”

Tobin nodded,”I forgive you. This apology fixes everything. All I want is for you to be happy because when you’re happy, I’m happy. But we aren’t happy when we aren’t spending time together at all and that is what has me so frustrated.”

“I think I need to take a step back from all of these extra endorsements and focus on us.” Alex continued.

Tobin looked up and said,”I don’t want you to stop doing your job just because of me, but I really think this is what is best for our relationship. But I don’t want this to make you resent me.”

Alex laughed,”Resent you? I could never resent you. Besides, this gives me an excuse to tell Dan to shut the fuck up for once.”

Tobin smirked at her girlfriend’s use of foul language.

“Why do you want to tell him that exactly?”

Alex smiled and made her way over to Tobin to sit in her lap. She gave her a quick peck and said,”Because he has been entirely too lenient on the requirements for companies to get to ask for me for a few days. It’s time to focus on us and he needs to take a step off the craziness just because Nike needs more people to split Sharapova’s $70 million a year.”

Tobin laughed as she knew her girlfriend was part of a group of eight famous women athletes who were splitting duties for Nike’s split up of the $70 million “extra” they now had a year. She thought it was a great idea when it started, but there always came time for a break.

“So are we good?” Alex asked.

“Always.” Tobin smiled and sealed their conversation with a sweet kiss.

They would have fights and arguments that would be ugly, but they would always work it out and fix their problems because their love for each other grew everyday. When they were able to sit down and talk about how to fix something, it worked out. For now, both were happy to take a break from all the craziness and focus on the most important part of their life, each other and the love they shared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely going to be the final chapter of this one. Enjoy a talex vacation to one of the best cities in the world. Warning: There is a little bit of smut in this one.

After their mismatched scheduling mayhem, Tobin and Alex both decided it would be best for them to go on a vacation to get that break. Alex told Tobin that she wanted to plan it and do everything for it because she felt that she was the more responsible of the two for their relationship woes. Tobin agreed easily to appease her girlfriend.

Three weeks after the national team camp that almost tore them apart, they were lounging on their living room couch while watching Harry Potter again. Alex didn’t mind though. Tobin’s head was lying in Alex’s lap as Alex continuously ran her hands through the older girl’s hair. She wasn’t paying much attention to the movie at this point and instead took to admiring her girlfriend who was lying in her lap.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Tobin turned around so her head was buried into Alex’s stomach. Alex quirked an eyebrow and continued her ministration while Tobin cuddled up to her body.

“You alright?” Alex whispered.

Tobin nodded and snuggled closer. Tobin absolutely loved to snuggle with Alex. It was her absolute favorite thing in the world. It kept her grounded and steadied her. It had been a while since they had been able to do this and she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

“We haven’t done this in a while and I missed it.” Tobin muttered.

Alex’s heart broke at her girlfriend’s words. She hadn’t meant to do neglect Tobin due to her schedule, but she had. After a few seconds, she whispered,”Do you want to pack?”

She felt Tobin smile against her stomach and nod her head. To say Tobin was excited for this little vacation was an understatement. The two had hardly had any alone time in the past six months, and she was more than ready. Alex planned the entire thing and let Tobin in on it just yesterday. They were going to New Orleans for a week. Both had been before, but only briefly for Abby’s last game and they wanted to spend time in one of the most famous cities in the south. Alex pulled Tobin up with her as they made their way over to their room to pack for their vacation to the Hollywood of the south. 

******

Tobin gently woke her girlfriend when they landed in New Orleans. She had been asleep for the majority of the six hour flight. About fifteen minutes into the flight, Alex had rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder where she stayed for the next six hours. Tobin didn’t mind. She thought it was pretty cute. She pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s head as the forward slowly regained her bearings.

“Mmmm. Hey.” Alex whispered and pressed a kiss to Tobin’s cheek while wrapping her hands around the midfielder’s biceps. They waited for their turn to exit the plane. Tobin handed Alex her bag and allowed the forward to exit before her.

When they entered the terminal, Alex reached for the older girl’s hand. This was their vacation and it would probably be posted all over the internet for everyone to see with the amount of PDA they were going to give, but neither really cared. This was their vacation to fix some problems in their relationship. 

They quickly got their bags and hailed a taxi to get to their hotel. They were staying at The Royal Orleans in the French Quarter right in the heart of the city. When Alex was booking the trip, she had wanted to give Tobin the nicest experience possible paired with the culture of the city. The Royal Orleans gave them just that.

When they arrived at the hotel, Tobin guided Alex to the front desk with a loving hand to her back. Alex was pretty sure the receptionist recognized her, but she was nothing but professional as she checked them in to their room. 

It was dinner time after they checked in and picked all their bags up, so Tobin suggested they talk a walk around the quarter to grab a bite to eat. Alex easily agreed and slipped on Tobin’s hoodie that said Heath on the back. She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Tobin silently imagined Alex really having her last name instead of just wearing her hoodie. It did things to her heart she didn’t think could happen.

When Alex came back, Tobin wrapped her arms around the forward and gave her a sweet kiss.

“I love the way my name looks on your back.” Tobin admitted. Alex smiled lovingly and cupped Tobin’s cheek with her hand. 

“I love the way it feels to have your name on my back.” Alex whispered before giving her girlfriend another kiss. Tobin never thought of herself as an emotional person, but this was doing her in. She quickly buried her head in Alex’s neck to try to stop the tears from coming from her eyes. Alex didn’t need to ask because she knew. She just kept her hand steady on Tobin’s neck and let her girlfriend regain her bearings.

A few moments later, Tobin pulled back and released her girlfriend.

“You ready?” She asked.

Alex nodded,”Hey, come back for second.”

Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex again as the forward rested her forearms on Tobin’s chest and played with the collar of her shirt.

“I love you. So much.” Alex whispered.

Tobin nodded and said,”I love you too.”

That was all that needed to be said. They understood each other more than anyone else. Tobin latched on to Alex’s hand as they made their way out into the Crescent City. 

Walking around the French Quarter with the locals was a good dose of normalcy for the duo. Some people recognized them, others just assumed they were another couple, but whether they recognized them or not, everyone made sure to make them feel at home. They soon found themselves at a seafood restaurant on the edge of the Mississippi River. 

Halfway through dinner, Tobin smiled at Alex and said,”We’ve only been here for a few hours, and I know that you made the right decision picking New Orleans.”

Alex smiled,”It’s all the people. It’s like no place I’ve ever been before. They just know how to have fun.”

Tobin agreed as their entrees were brought out. Tobin had shrimp, Alex had the fish, and they had both decided to share the famous New Orleans gumbo. 

Neither were very picky about their food, but both were fairly hesitant about trying the gumbo. Tobin decided she’d suck it up and taste it first. Alex watched with hawk eyes as she tasted the unique dish. Tobin was pleasantly surprised. It was probably the most flavored dish she had tasted in her life.

“Is it good?” Alex questioned.

Tobin nodded,”Here try some.” She lifted a spoonful up and fed Alex a bite. Alex’s eyes widened in surprise. It was good, but it was so different than anything she had ever had before.

“These people know how to live.” Tobin laughed at the end of their meal as they were walking back to the hotel. The dinner was amazing and she figured if people ate like this all the time, they were living the good life.

Alex laughed at her girlfriend’s sudden love of food in this city. It was quite amusing to her. Tobin offered her arm for Alex to take which she did without hesitating. Walking along this beautiful city with the most beautiful girl in the world on her arm was exactly how Tobin wanted to spend their first night in this beautiful city.

******

The next morning Tobin woke with Alex snuggled on her chest. She took in the sight and thought about how far they had come in their relationship since their problems a few weeks ago. Alex had told her agent to not accept any more events aside from her usual ones and their relationship had gotten much better. With Alex gone only a few days a month now, Tobin had time to enjoy her girlfriend and this vacation was certainly a perk.

Alex was slowly waking up to a wonderful sight. After their nice night in the Quarter, they had come back to the hotel where Tobin reminded Alex of her favorite part of being alone together. After hours of tiring each other out, they fell asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats.

Tobin rubbed her hands up and down Alex’s back underneath the t-shirt she had borrowed to sleep in.

“Hmmm.” Alex hummed and gave Tobin a light kiss. Tobin deepened the kiss slightly and asked for entrance with her tongue. Alex easily granted it and rose above Tobin so that she was hovering over her. She trailed kisses down the midfielder’s neck and back up.

“Do we have time?” Tobin asked breathlessly as Alex pulled her forward and rid her of her shirt.

Alex laughed and smashed their lips together again. “We have time for anything you want.” 

Tobin groaned as she felt the forward trail kisses down her chest and stomach and to her waistline. She watched the younger girl make eye contact with her before pulling her boxer briefs down with her teeth. Tobin was about to come unglued.

Alex threw the article of clothing to the other side of the room and kissed up the midfielder’s long legs. When she reached Tobin’s center she placed a light kiss before continuing up her body. Tobin pulled Alex closer to her so they were touching from head to toe and smashed their lips together. She flipped them so that she was on top, but Alex wasn’t having that. 

She grabbed Tobin’s hands and flipped them so she was back on top and whispered,”It’s my turn.” Tobin almost came just at the voice Alex was using.

She watched the forward with wide eyes and gripped the sheets when she felt her girlfriend kiss her center, this time more fully. The sight of Alex with her head between her legs did wonders to Tobin as she gently threaded her hands through Alex’s hair, pushing her closer to her burning core.

Every lick, kiss, and suck brought Tobin closer to the edge. She was already so wet for the forward. When she felt the forward smirk against her most sensitive area, she came undone.

Alex helped Tobin ride out her orgasm by sucking until her hips stopped buckling. Once she settled back down, she kissed back up the midfielder’s body before pressing her lips to Tobin’s in a searing kiss. Tobin groaned when she tasted herself on the forward’s lips.

“Round two in the shower?” Tobin whispered breathlessly as she peppered kisses on Alex’s neck.

Alex smirked,”I thought you’d never ask.” 

They didn't get out into the city until late that evening after they were thoroughly cleaned from that shower.

******

Tobin and Alex spent the trip taking in the sights and sounds of New Orleans. A few days later, Alex begged Tobin to go on the haunted ghost tour of the French Quarter with her. Tobin wasn’t much into ghosts and didn’t seem too thrilled with the idea at first, but when Alex looked up at her with her puppy dog eyes, she couldn’t say no.

That’s where they were now with Alex’s body glued to Tobin’s in every way possible that was appropriate in public. To say the least, she was terrified. Tobin was trying not to laugh at the sight of her scared girlfriend. Alex wasn’t spooked easily, but even she had to admit these tour guides did a fantastic job and pair that with the French Quarter in the dark, it was quite the production.

At one point, Alex got so scared she turned her face into Tobin’s chest completely to block out all the sights. Tobin didn’t mind, but she was laughing at the fact that Alex begged her to come on the tour and she was the one that was scared.

Later that night when they were entering their hotel room, Tobin snuck her hand around Alex’s waist which made the forward jump two feet. The laugh that erupted from the midfielder made Alex really flustered.

“Shut up.” Alex said with a slap to the girl’s arm.

Tobin faked pain,”Abuse. Abuse!” Before laughing and falling onto their bed with a smile on her face.

Alex laughed and joined the girl by hopping on top of her.

“Oomph.” Tobin groaned.

Alex rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend. She rolled over and snuggled into her side as Tobin’s arm found it’s way around her to rub circles on her back. The forward traced patterns on the midfielder’s chest for a little while.

“I’m really glad we took this vacation for us.” Alex said.

Tobin smiled down at the love of her life in her arms. “Me too.” She pressed a kiss to her forehead before closing her eyes. Just like that, they were fixing what they once had because their love was everything. Their love could withstand anything.


	4. Help!

Can someone please give me some ideas to write?? Im literally going insane! I sat here all day deleting and typing stuff with nothing to show for it! I have a lot of time the next two weeks and want to write, but have no ideas. Anyone?


End file.
